


Chapter Five: Zuko (fire)

by Sk8erboi_Luke



Series: Amaya's Adventures [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: MINOR non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erboi_Luke/pseuds/Sk8erboi_Luke
Summary: Amaya accidentally made fire once, so now she's searching for Aang (and gang) again because now they might be able to help her. But she runs into someone else first.





	1. Zuko

            Amaya was on her way to find Aang when the weather turned ugly. Dark clouds rolled in and it started to rain, hard. She was taking shelter in some bushes when she saw lightning. Amaya loved to spot lighting, so she lifted her head to see. A bolt of lightning came down and lit up a shack that was on top of a hill. Then the lightning shot side ways towards her, but disappeared before it reached her.

 

_What was that?_ She thought to herself. Then she saw fire come from the same direction. _Fire Benders! Great!_ She thought, _maybe they can help me with my fire._ Amaya looked down at her hands and tried to make an itty-bitty flame, but there was only light. _Damn. Maybe what happened with the Titans was a fluke._ Disappointed, Amaya laid down to sleep.

 

            The sound of a twig snapping startled Amaya so much, she shot what was supposed to be light but came out as fire. The stranger caught the fire with his bare hands and put it out. He looked at Amaya puzzled.

 

            “Who are you?” He asked, “Are you with the Fire Nation?”

 

            _Oh crap._ Amaya thought, _throwing fire around the wrong people might just get me locked up._ She stood and shook her head, “No. I’m not with them, I’m not a Fire Bender.”

 

            Now he was even more confused. “Well then, where did you get that fire? And how did you throw it at me?”

 

            Amaya relaxed a bit. “Who are you?” She demanded, “How did you catch the fire? And how did you find me?”

 

            “Answer my questions first.” He said as he folded his arms in front of him.

 

            “Fine.” Amaya placed her hands on her hips. “My name is Amaya. I’m trying to find the Avatar because…”

 

            “To capture him?”

 

            “No… Because weird things have been happening to me and I need his help.”

 

            “Weird things like Fire Bending?”

 

            “You can’t ask more questions until you answer mine.” Amaya said firmly.

 

            The boy stared at her for a moment before caving. “Fine, my name is Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation. I saw a light over here last night and I wanted to see who was spying on me.”

 

            “Oh.” Amaya said under her breath, “Sorry, I wasn’t spying. I was watching the lightning.”

 

            “Did you enjoy the show?” He said almost sarcastically.

 

            Amaya’s eyes went wide, “That was you?”

 

            “No, my uncle. He can make and redirect lightning. He was trying to teach me, but he wouldn’t give me any to try it with.” He sounded frustrated and looked away, but then he turned back to Amaya. “You look cold. Come with me, my uncle will make you some tea.” His voice was light, but his expression never changed. It didn’t seem to fit with the invite to come with him, but Amaya felt she wasn’t in danger.

 

            When Zuko’s uncle saw Amaya, he knew right away she was different. “Hello.” He said as he greeted her with a smile, “You can call me Iroh, would you like some tea?”

 

            “Yes, please.” Amaya said as she sat down.

 

            “You don’t look like you are from around here.” Iroh said, making conversation, “Where are you from, may I ask?”

 

            “I’m from Canada.”

 

            “Hm… not many Fire Benders there…”

 

            Amaya was about to object, but before she could Zuko cut in, “She claims she isn’t a Fire Bender, but she threw a fire ball at me!” Amaya thought he sounded like a spoiled brat.

 

            “It was an accident. I don’t usually make fire.”

 

            Uncle Iroh was intrigued, “What do you usually make?”

 

            Amaya paused before saying, “Light.” Then she waited for laughter or for them to say…

 

            “That’s is not possible!” Zuko stated in a raised voice, “Light isn’t even an element!” He looked at his uncle, but his uncle stayed quiet.

 

            Amaya waited for him to speak and braced herself for what he might say. She didn’t know these guys, but for some reason she didn’t want to get kicked out of their shack.

 

            “Tell me more about it.” Iroh said after a while.

 

            “Excuse me?” Amaya didn’t think she heard him right.

 

            “Tell me more about how you make light.”

 

            “Well,” Amaya tried to think about where to start, “I guess it started when I was fighting Sokka…”

 

            “That friend of the Avatar from the Water Tribe who makes the bad jokes? You _are_ after the Avatar!”

 

            “Zuko please, sit down. I apologize Amaya, please continue.”

 

            “Sokka was teaching me how to fight,” She shot a look at Zuko letting him know she wasn’t going to take any crap form him. “And when I pushed him away, this burst of light came out and knocked him over.”

 

            Iroh was quiet again, Amaya braced for laughter, but it never came. “Tell me how you make fire.”

 

            “I don’t know how I made it. It just came out when Zuko scared me.”

 

            Iroh seemed to be thinking this over. Then he called for Zuko. “Zuko, I want you to take Amaya outside and teach her Fire Bending. I will have supper ready for you both when you are done.”

 

            “What?” Zuko yelled at his uncle. “I can’t teach her Fire Bending, she doesn’t know what she’s doing!”

 

            “Hey!” Amaya yelled back as she stood up. “I know more then you think I do, and if you don’t want to teach me that’s fine! You can just sit here with your uncle and drink tea all day!” turning around she added, “No offence Mr. Iroh.”

 

            “None taken.” He said with a smile, “If I could drink tea all day, I would.”

 

            Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose, “You do drink tea all day, Uncle.” He headed out the door, “Come on,” he said over his shoulder, “Let’s get started.”

 

            Amaya left the shack with a smile.

 

 

 

“Okay, let’s see what you got.” Zuko began, “Try and throw another fire ball at me.” He spread his feet apart slightly, but didn’t uncross his arms.

 

            Amaya took her stance and pushed her hands together, she even let out a grunt as she thrust her hands out in front of her, but it didn’t help. Nothing happened. Not even light. In that moment, Amaya swore she saw Zuko snicker. It was the closest she had seen him get to a smile.

 

            “What was that?” He asked, once again without his smile. Amaya couldn’t even answer. “Do it again, this time with more feeling.”

 

            Amaya got into her stance again and focused a little more. She closed her eyes and imagined a fire ball in her hands, she shot it out in front of her with an even bigger grunt then before. Still nothing came out.

 

Zuko couldn’t contain himself any longer. He burst into uncontrollable laughter. After a bit, he managed to collet himself enough to say, “That was pathetic. Can you even make light? I bet you can’t. I bet it was just a reflection and you just came up to spy on us.”

 

            Amaya suddenly felt anger build up inside her. “I _can_ make light.” She said softly, “And fire!” She brought her hands up once more and let her anger flow through her. She didn’t even imagine a fireball in her hands before she pushed them out towards Zuko. To her surprise, one did came out, and not just any fireball, a big fireball.

 

Zuko spun around, catching the ball between his hands and holding out beside him before closing his fist, putting it out. “Now that’s more like it.”

 

            Amaya felt better. She knew she had impressed him, even if he hadn’t said. She got back into position, and sent another flaming ball in Zuko’s direction. This time he deflected it with his hand. “How did you do that?” Amaya asked.

 

            Zuko showed Amaya how he did it and Amaya showed Zuko some of the things the Titans had shown her. They exchanged moves for hours, until Zuko suggested they put them to the test.

 

“So you said that friend of the Avatar showed you how to fight… let’s see what you’ve got.” Amaya had just enough time to take a deep breath before Zuko charged her. Amaya fought with a combination of fire and hand-to-hand that Sokka and Raven had taught her.

 

Iroh watched them from the window. He could see Amaya improving with every attack. He smiled to himself as Zuko gave excellent pointers, while staying patient. He made a good teacher.

 

Zuko had started off strong and was now slowing down while Amaya had fought steady the whole time. Amaya could see that Zuko was purely defending himself now, but she couldn’t stop. There was no reason for her to keep fighting, she could see in Zuko’s eyes that he was done attacking her, but she couldn’t stop herself.

 

“Dinners ready!” The sound of Iroh’s voice stopped Amaya in her tracks. The frightened look on her face was mirrored in Zuko’s. “Careful Zuko,” Iroh continued, “She looks like she’s almost too much for you to handle.”

 

“What?” Zuko jumped up, “I’m going to capture the Avatar, I think I can handle one little girl who doesn’t even know how to use her powers yet.”

 

Iroh didn’t say anything, just walked back into the shack. Amaya looked at Zuko, hurt, before heading into the shack herself. Zuko shook his head and followed them.

 

“This dinner is wonderful Mr. Iroh!” Amaya said as she ate.

 

“Why thank you, Amaya. My nephew doesn’t say things like that to me anymore, but he seems to have no problem eating anything that I make.”

 

Zuko stared at his food silently as he ate another bite.

 

“He’s probably too busy stuffing his face full with you’re delicious food to say how much he loves it.”

 

Zuko looked up momentarily at Amaya.

 

“You’re too kind.” Iroh said with a laugh.

 

Amaya glanced over at Zuko, catching his eye before he looked back down at his food.

 

Once they were finished eating Amaya offered to help with the dishes.

 

“Oh, no. You two run along, the sky is beautiful right now. Perfect for a stroll.” Iroh insisted.

 

“Well then, you’re welcome to come along.” Amaya offered.

 

“An old man like me would just slow you down. I’ll stay here, where I can actually be of some help.”

 

“Okay then, if you insist. Come on, Zuko.” Amaya said as she slipped out the door. Zuko looked at his uncle with one eyebrow raised and his head tilted. His uncle just winked. Zuko rolled his eyes as he joined Amaya outside.

 

“I love going for sunset walks.” Amaya said as they started walking. “The sky is different every night and it keeps changing every few minutes.” She said as she looked up.

 

Zuko looked at the sky too. “Yeah, it’s cool.” He said before he looked back down. “Okay, look, I just want to say that this wasn’t my idea. My uncle is always trying to set me up with girls. I would never ask you out. I mean, you’re nice and you’re pretty, but I don’t like you. Not ‘I don’t like you’, I think you’re fine, I just don’t like you that way…”

 

“Whoa, whoa, I get it. Breathe. It’s okay, really, if you knew anything about what’s going with me, you’d know I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” Amaya sat down on the grass. Zuko sat down beside her.

 

“What do you mean? What’s going on with you?”

 

“It’s kind of hard to explain…”

 

“That’s okay. You don’t need to tell me.”

 

“Thanks. I really would just like to forget about the whole thing.” Amaya settled in to watch the sun set.

 

“I’m sorry that I said you didn’t know how to use your powers.” Zuko said softly, “You actually picked it up pretty quick.” Amaya smiled, and with that, they watched the sun set together in silence.

 

When Amaya and Zuko got back to the shack, Iroh insisted that Amaya spend the night with them.

 

“We have a second room you could use.” Iroh pointed out. “Zuko and I can share one.” Zuko didn’t seem as willing to share a room with his uncle, but he also didn’t want Amaya travelling alone at night.

 

“Alright.” Amaya said after thinking it over. “Thank you.”

 

They said goodnight and went to bed.

 

Zuko couldn’t sleep. The floor was so uncomfortable. He looked up at his uncle sleeping peacefully in the bed. “Why do you get the bed?” He said under his breath.

 

“Because I’m an old man, that’s why.” His uncle said as he rolled over and started to snore.

 

Suddenly Zuko heard something. “Uncle, what was that?”

 

“Ssshhh. I’m sleeping.”

 

Zuko shot his uncle a look of disbelief before getting up to investigate. He walked as quiet as possible through the shack, but the squeaky floorboards made it difficult. He heard the sounds again and followed them. There was no one in the kitchen, or dinning room, or bathroom. That only left Amaya’s room. He quietly knocked on the door. The door hadn’t been shut all the way and, when he touched it, it opened.

 

Zuko’s jaw doped when he saw what was in Amaya’s room. A huge shadow was floating over Amaya’s bed. One of its hands held Amaya’s above her head, the other hand down by her legs. Amaya was crying and twisting, trying to get free from his grip.

 

Zuko didn’t even think before he blasted the shadow with his fire. The Shadow turned to face him with its burning red eyes. It dodged Zuko’s attacks and in the time it took Zuko to blink, the shadow was right in front of his face. Zuko ducked down and swung his foot under the shadow, leading a flame through the shadows legs. The shadow just stood there as the flames passed right threw him. Then a rope of light came over his shoulder and wrapped around him. Zuko froze as he watched more light ropes shooting around the shadow tying him up. The ropes tightened. The shadows eyes showed he’s surprise before he shattered and disappeared.

 

Zuko stared at Amaya sitting on her bed in her slightly damaged clothes still holding the ends of the light ropes. He didn’t even notice that her clothes weren’t covering her properly until she yelled at him to get out as she covered herself with her hands. Zuko slapped his hand over his eyes as he apologized and left the room.

 

Amaya slowly came out of her room to find Zuko sitting at the dinner table. She quietly walked over and sat down across from him. Neither of them spoke right away. Eventually, Zuko spoke first.

 

“I didn’t see anything.”

 

Amaya smiled.

 

“I mean, I saw you get rid of a shadow monster with some ropes that I assume was a form of your light power, but I didn’t…”

 

“I know.” Amaya cut him off. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, you just caught me at a really bad time.”

 

Zuko let a smile creep.

 

“What’s going on? I heard yelling.” Iroh said stumbling out of his room.

 

Amaya looked at the table as her face blushed with embarrassment.

 

“It was just a dream, Uncle. Go back to bed.”

 

Iroh was already snoring as he walked back into his room.

 

Amaya looked up at Zuko, “Thanks.”

 

Zuko sat back and crossed his arms, “I’m not one to share other peoples secrets.”

 

Amaya smiled to herself.

 

“So,” Zuko said, getting back to what he had just seen, “are you okay?”

 

Amaya thought about it, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“What? No I’m not. He didn’t hurt me.”

 

“Maybe not physically, but you seemed to know just how to get rid of him, so I bet he’s been doing this to you for a while, right?” Amaya stayed quiet. “He’s hurting you mentally. He’s the reason you don’t want a relationship.”

 

“So, what? You’re saying I should just ignore him and have a relationship with someone anyways?”

 

“What? No. I’m just saying, I understand why you would be afraid of him. Just because he’s not a traditional monster doesn’t make him any less of a threat.”

 

Amaya stared at him with wide eyes, before she shook her head and blinked her surprise away. “I can’t believe you get it. You really get it. You just perfectly explained something I never could, and I’m living it.”

 

Zuko just shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe that’s why we met.”

 

“Yeah,” Amaya said thinking it over, “Maybe.” She stood up and walked back to her room.

 

“You sure it’s safe to go back in there?”

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t attack twice in one night.” She said. “Often.” She added with a smile as she closed the door.

 

Zuko smiled to himself and went back to bed.

 

At breakfast the next morning, Amaya was ready to continue on her way.

 

“Why don’t you come with us to Ba Sing Se?”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Iroh, but you’ve done so much for me already.”

 

“So polite.”

 

Amaya smiled and continued. “Besides, I’m still looking for Aang and I don’t think it would be a good idea to search with someone who wants to capture him.” She looked at Zuko with a smile.

 

He didn’t return it. “That’s fine. Good luck with that. Come on, Uncle.” He said, a little bit hurt, as he turned around and started walking away.

 

Iroh bent over to whisper in Amaya’s ear, “I think you should check Ba Sing Se anyways.”

 

Amaya nodded her thanks with a smile and let Iroh and Zuko travel ahead. She stayed quite a distance behind them, following the subtle marks Iroh was leaving her.

 

“Why do you keep cutting every tree we pass?” She heard Zuko say. Maybe they weren’t that subtle. “What if someone’s following us? Do you want them to catch us?”

 

“You’re right, Nephew!” Iroh yelled unreasonably loud. Amaya smiled to herself, because she knew it was for her. “We wouldn’t want anyone _following_ us. If there was anyone around, we would welcome them to walk _with_ us.”

 

“Shut up!” Zuko yelled as he turned around to face Iroh. The two of them stopped walking. “Do you want the whole world to know we’re here? Have you forgotten that the whole world wants us dead?”

 

Iroh was quiet. “No, Zuko, I haven’t forgotten.”

 

Amaya had caught up to them, but she stayed hidden behind a bush. She saw Zuko start to walk away. Iroh didn’t move.

 

Suddenly five bandits jumped out from behind the trees and surrounded Zuko and Iroh. Amaya moved behind the bush, ready to jump up and help out, but they seemed to just be talking, so she stayed hidden.

 

They spoke too soft for Amaya to hear. She watched closely though, Iroh and Zuko slowly backed up against each other. Zuko held his fists at his sides. Iroh looked calm enough, he kept talking to the bandits like he knew them, but when one of them threw a dagger at them, he didn’t hesitate at all before knocking it down with a fire bolt.

 

Before Amaya could even blink, a full-blown fight broke out before her eyes. Fire, swords, and arrows flew through the air. Amaya stood and used her own fire on the bandits. She did some damage, but nothing compared to Zuko, and Zuko was nothing compared to Iroh.

 

Amaya shot at their feet, forcing them to back away. Zuko was very precise with his attacks. He used tiny flames to burn up the arrows as they flew through the air. Iroh, on the other hand, gathered up more fire than Amaya ever thought was possible for one person to control and chased the bandits away with it.

 

Amaya stood on awe over Iroh’s attack. Zuko was surprised Amaya had come back. He remembered his uncle had been leaving a trail and put the pieces together.

 

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s go to Ba Sing Se!” Iroh said cheerfully. “By the way Amaya, excellent Fire Bending.”

 

Amaya blushed, “Thanks. Didn’t look like much compared to yours though.”

 

“Haha, well keep at it and by the time you’re my age, you could be just as good.”

 

            The three of them walked until they came to a ferry that would take them into Ba Sing Se. One night while they were on the boat, Iroh saw the avatar’s flying bison.

 

            “What are you looking at uncle?” Zuko asked as he rolled over in his sleep.

 

            “It’s nothing.” Iroh said, “Go back to sleep.” He noticed Amaya was awake too so he motioned towards where the bison flew off. Amaya followed with her eyes and when she saw him, she gave Iroh a ‘thank you’ nod with a smile.

 

           Once the ferry pulled into shore, they were asked for identification that they didn’t have. But with some cleaver persuading on Iroh’s part, they made it into the city.

 

            “Thanks again for all your help.” Amaya said, “But I think this is where we split up. Again.”

 

            “It was our pleasure.” Iroh said, “It is always nice to have company while travelling.”

 

            Zuko looked away. Iroh elbowed him. Zuko sighed, “Yeah, it was nice meeting you.”

 

            “You too, Zuko.” Amaya said before she turned and walked away from them.

 

            Amaya wondered through the streets looking for a place to stay. There were tons of refugees around, most of them families, so every house was pretty much full. Amaya didn’t want to intrude, so she kept looking. She thought an ideal house would be one with teenagers/ young adults like her that didn’t come with their families.

 

            Amaya turned down a quiet street and her eyes fell on the only other people there. A group of guys were standing in a circle. When they heard Amaya’s footsteps they turned in her direction, breaking the circle enough for Amaya to see someone curled up on the ground in the middle. _Oops._ Amaya thought.

 

            “Get lost!” Yelled one of the guys in the circle, “Nothing to see here.”

 

            “Help… me…” The boy on the ground moaned.

 

            “Shut up.” Said another guy in the circle as he kicked the boy on the ground.

 

            Amaya stepped forward to help, but quickly froze. What could she do to help?

Fire Bending was out of the question.

 

            “Didn’t you hear me?” The first guy yelled again, “I said get lost!”

 

Light bending might turn the wrong heads too.

 

“I don’t think she’s listening to you, Miki.” Said one of the guys in the back of the circle. Then they started walking towards her.

 

“Well she’s going to.” Said Miki.

 

Amaya took a step back. She could run, but then what would stop them from going right back to beating up the boy on the ground? She stood her ground. She could fight, but there were close to ten guys in the gang, she had never fought that many by herself before.

 

Miki reached her first, with the rest of the gang lingering behind him. He threw a punch at Amaya’s head. Amaya dodged it and sent her knee up into his stomach. He bent over in pain and the rest of the gang ran to his rescue. Another guy came up to Amaya, jumped, and swung his leg around in the air turning his body with his second leg coming up and heading for Amaya’s side.

 

Amaya crouched low to the ground as the guy’s leg flew over her head before hitting another one of his gang members in the nuts. Amaya noticed, as he went down, there was no one behind him. She stood and put her hands on his back as she swung her legs over her head and landed outside of the circle.

 

Amaya quickly looked back to where the boy had been on the ground, he was gone. Someone behind her grabbed her hair. Amaya spun around, it was Miki, and she jammed the bottom of her open palm into his nose before turning and running out of the street. The gang surrounded their leader and let Amaya go.

 

            Amaya didn’t stop running until she was out of breath. Once she caught it, she continued walking and trying to find a place to sleep. Soon she found another stretch of houses full of refugees, but it was just like the last one, full of families with kids running in the street. Amaya looked up at the sky. The sun was going down.

 

Amaya sighed, maybe her ideal house didn’t exist here. She walked up to a house that only had a few lights on and no kids playing in front of it, and knocked on the door.

 

A young mother with a kid on her hip opened the door. “Hello?” She said.

 

“Hello.” Amaya answered, “I was wondering if you had an empty room I could sleep in tonight?”

 

“No,” The lady shook her head, “I’m sorry, no.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a whole room.” Amaya added, “What about a couch? Do you have a couch?”

 

“I’m sorry dear, there is no room left in this house.” The lady said as she closed the door.

 

Amaya walked back into the street. She looked up at the sky, the sun was gone and the darkness was taking over. She looked at the surrounding houses. Everyone was turning out their lights.

 

Amaya walked further down the street. She randomly picked another house and knocked on the door. This time a man opened the door.

 

“Hello,” Amaya said, “I was wondering if…” She looked into the room behind him. People where laying down blankets and pillows all over the floor. “Never mind.” Amaya turned away and returned to the street.

 

She was about to keep walking when she heard some voices whispering beside her. She turned to see some kids huddled together in an ally between two houses.

Amaya got a few houses away before it got so dark she had trouble seeing. She looked around her before she turned down an empty ally. She positioned two crates on top of each other and sat behind them with her back against the wall.

 

Amaya woke to her stomach growling. She got up in search of food. There was a little shop selling some breakfast food unique to the Earth Kingdom. Amaya bought two pastries that she could carry around while she explored the city. Not long after she had finished them she heard voices following her.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the blue haired freak that put Miki in the hospital?”

 

_Oh great._ Amaya thought.

 

“Yeah,” Said another one of them, “Let’s show her what happens when you mess with The Gang.”

 

Amaya rolled her eyes and she turned around. She faced the boys with her arms folded across her chest. She was still nervous about fighting all of them at once, but if they come at her one at a time, like last time, she might make it.

 

They ran at her, three faster than the others. Amaya watched them closely; trying to decide which one she would have to fight first. The three ran steady and reached at Amaya at the same time. Amaya thought fast and stepped to one side and kicked one guy square in the stomach.

 

Amaya ducked as one of the others swung his leg over her head, but the third guy was prepared for that move. He lifted his foot to his chest before slamming it down into the side of Amaya’s bent knee. She fell and the rest of the gang got there before she could get up.

 

Amaya got up to her hands and knees when she felt something firm hit her ribs sending her over onto her side. She protected her head with her arms and curled her legs up to her chest to protect her belly.

 

Another boot kicked her in the back. Pain escaped in her tears. _No fire._ Amaya reminded herself. _No fire._

 

Boots rammed into her everywhere. Some full on drove toes in first, some stomped, but Amaya never let out so much as a cry. She hadn’t ever taken a beating like this, and she couldn’t help the survival instinct that was kicking in.

 

Amaya felt her energy burning through her. She couldn’t stop it from seeping out of her. She heard the guys gasp when they saw it.

 

“Let’s get out of here man.” She heard on of them say. Then footsteps running away, more followed shortly after.

 

Amaya opened her eyes and caught the eye of one who had been the first to run at her. He showed a brief glimpse of fear when he saw Amaya’s eyes had changed, but then it was replaced with disgust.

 

“Freak.” He said as he jumped and landed with both feet on one of Amaya’s legs just below her knee.

 

Amaya screamed out her pain. The boy ran away to join the rest of his gang. Amaya was left alone in the middle of the street. She reached down and held her knee. She didn’t dare touch the part that had been crushed. She tried to pull her leg closer to her chest, but the pain doubled when it moved.

 

Amaya lay as still as she could. Her ribs were bruised, possibly broken, and her leg throbbed with pain, no matter how still she held it. The pain was too much; she could feel herself sleeping into unconsciousness.

 

Then she heard two pairs of feet running towards her. Amaya wondered if it was the boys coming back. She threw up a light shield, but she knew it wouldn’t hold once she fell asleep.

 

“Amaya?” It was a girl’s voice.

 

Amaya rolled her head to see who it was. She saw two girls leaning over her. Their faces were covered in make up, but she thought she recognized one of them. _Katara?_ Then everything went black.


	2. Back with the Gaang

_What happened?_

 

 _Am I dead?_ Amaya felt her chest moving up and down.

 

            _Where am I?_ Amaya felt something soft under her back. She moved her hands around beside her. _A bed?_

 

            Amaya slowly opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. Pain shot through her ribs. Amaya closed her eyes and moaned in pain. Then the throbbing in her leg came back. Amaya opened her eyes slowly again before lifting her head to peek down at her leg.

 

            Her pant leg was rolled up and there was a cloth tied around the area where the guy had jumped on her. Amaya also saw bandages around her ribs. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze on her shoulders and realized she was only wearing her bra.

 

            _Where are my clothes?_ Amaya looked around the room.

 

 _Where am I?_ It didn’t look like a hospital room, but she had never been in this city before, maybe this was a hospital. Amaya spotted her stuff on a chair across the room. She tried to roll onto her side, but the pain was too much. She moaned as she lay on her back again. Then someone came into her room. Before they spoke, Amaya heard them sigh, they sounded relieved.

 

“I’m so glad you’re awake.”

 

Amaya looked over in the direction of the voice, “Katara?”

 

The make up was gone, and Amaya knew she was in good hands.

 

Katara nodded, “It’s time for another healing session. How’s the pain?”

 

Katara walked over to the bed and opened a pouch of water. She moved her hand around in front of it, pulling the water out. Then it surrounded her hands as Katara placed them over Amaya’s ribs.

 

Amaya couldn’t even think straight enough to describe it. “Throbbing shots of death.” She finally said.

 

“Oh.” Katara said, pulling her hands back a little, as if she was the one that caused it. “Well, I’ll try and fix that.” She put her hands back down and Amaya closed her eyes and braced herself against the pain.

 

Once Katara was done, she told Amaya that she should rest. Amaya was tired, so she didn’t argue.

 

The next day, Katara came back for another healing session. This time, she started with Amaya’s leg. Amaya watched as Katara untied the cloth and dropped it on the bed.

 

“Oh my God.” Amaya said as she turned her head away. Her leg was bleeding heavily. Of course it was, it was probably broken, so why did that take her by surprise? Her eyes wondered down to the cloth that draped over the bed. It didn’t have any blood on it.

 

“What is that?” Amaya asked.

 

Katara followed her gaze, “It’s a cloth.”

 

“Yeah, but if it were a normal cloth it would have blood on it, and it doesn’t.”

 

Katara looked back at the door before pulling a necklace out of her shirt. “This is spirit water from the North Pole.” She said. “It has magical properties. I took a drop and used my healing power to fuse it into this cloth. Now it can be used to stop a wound from bleeding. You can take this cloth with you and use it if you get into trouble again.”

 

Amaya shook her head, “I can’t take your magical healing cloth. Aang might need it more than me.”

 

“I didn’t use all of the water.” Katara said putting it back under her clothes. “Just a drop. It doesn’t even heal really, just stops the bleeding until you can find some help.” Katara took the cloth and tied it around Amaya’s leg again.

 

“Thanks.” Amaya said. She still couldn’t believe that Katara would give her something like that. She always seemed to forget how much Katara cares for her.

 

“So where is everyone?” Amaya wanted to know what was going on outside of that room.

 

“They’re here. After Toph and I found you, we brought you back here. We’re waiting to see the Earth King; we have to tell him about a solar eclipse that’s coming up. It’s the perfect time to attack the Fire Lord.”

 

“Wait, who’s Toph?”

 

“She’s Aang’s Earth Bending teacher.”

 

“Wow. Sounds like you’ve done a lot since we’ve last met.”

 

“Well, you must have done quite a bit too. How did you end up here?”

 

“Um…” Amaya thought she better not tell Katara about Zuko. “Just traveling… lucky to have bumped into you.”

 

“And how have things been going with the light? Last time we saw you it turned into fire…?”

 

“Oh yeah, well, I’ve pretty much mastered the light and… I donno, I guess the fire thing was just a fluke.”

 

Katara finished up the session. “You’re healing really well, you should be up in a few days.”

 

“Thank you Katara.” Amaya watched Katara leave.

 

Amaya slept peacefully knowing she was in Katara’s care. Syrin didn’t even bother her the whole time she was stuck in bed. Amaya wondered if it was because she couldn’t really move, so he wouldn’t be able to do much.

 

The next day, Toph joined Katara during the healing session.

 

“So you’re the mystery friend?” Amaya turned at the new voice.

 

“You must be the _new_ friend.” Amaya replied.

 

“The name’s Toph.”

 

Amaya smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Toph. Have you been keeping these guys out of trouble?”

 

“It sounds to me like you’re the one that needs to be kept out of trouble.” Toph said as she came closer to Amaya’s bed.

 

“I wouldn’t get too close.” Amaya warned. “What Katara’s doing doesn’t look to good.”

 

“I guess she didn’t tell you.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“That I’m blind! I can’t _see_ anything.” Toph waved her hand front of her face.

 

“Oh, sorry. In that case, come on over.”

 

Toph walked over to a chair and pulled it beside the bed.

 

“Hey, how did you know that was there?”

 

“I can sense things using vibrations. I can see all the furniture in this room when I take a step, but I can’t see your leg, don’t worry.”

 

“That’s so cool!” Amaya could barely contain her excitement.

 

“I’m glad you think so. I heard you can Light Bend, I’m sure I’d be impressed too, if I knew what that was.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure you would.” Amaya smiled but she wasn’t sure if Toph meant she didn’t know what ‘Light Bending’ was or ‘light’.

 

“Alright.” Katara said. “You’re done for now. How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better, thank you.”

 

“Would you be up for company tonight? Everyone wants to see how you’re doing.”

 

“Yes, I would love to see everyone again. Is my leg looking better? I don’t want anyone to be grossed out.”

 

Katara smiled, “Yes, it looks great.” Katara walked across the room and picked up Amaya’s stuff. “You should be able to walk on it again soon.”

 

“That’s great. Thank you so much, Katara.”

 

Katara set the stuff on the bed. “Get some rest, you’ll need all the strength you can get to handle the boys.”

 

Amaya laughed, “Alright, see you later.”

 

Katara and Toph left and let Amaya rest.

 

Amaya stared at the celling. She tried to sit up on her own. _Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw._ Amaya cringed. She put one hand behind her on the bed to steady herself. When she opened her eyes she was bent forward. She closed her eyes slightly as she lifted the cloth off her leg. It actually looked a lot better than before. It wasn’t bleeding at all anymore and the wound was almost closed. Amaya wondered how the bone was doing.

 

Amaya carefully reached for her shirt, but it was too far. She took a deep breath and reached again. She caught some in her fingers as her body rolled back. She pulled it closer as she leaned back. Amaya needed to lie down after that. Her ribs were killing her.

 

Amaya did as much as she could without moving her ribs. She put her arms through the sleeves first. She tilted her head forward slightly so she could get her shirt over it. Then she lay back and pulled her shirt down as much as it would go without her moving. It wasn’t quite on right, so she supported herself with one hand as she leaned forward just enough to pull it down. She quickly, but slowly, lay back down.

 

“That was a challenge and a half.” Amaya said to herself. _I’m glad my pants are on already._ She thought before she closed her eyes.

 

Amaya woke to a knock on her door. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Katara walking in. _Is it dinner time already?_ She wondered.

 

“Hey.” Katara said. “How are you doing?”

 

“Fine.” Amaya replied. “I got my shirt on.”

 

Amaya saw Katara laugh, like she didn’t understand how hard that was.

 

“I see that,” she said, “need anything else before the boys come in?”

 

“Maybe just help me sit up?”

 

Katara helped position pillows against Amaya’s headboard so she could lean against them without it hurting her ribs. When the boys came in, Amaya expected them to rush to her, maybe jump on her bed, but they just stood there. They almost looked like they were afraid that if they breathed too close to her, she would break again.

 

“I’m not contagious.” Amaya said.

 

They stepped closer but still to far for them to touch her.

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Aang was the first to speak. “Because you still don’t look so good.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Amaya didn’t really believe that, but she didn’t like that her friends were afraid to get close to her. If anything, that’s what would make her feel better. She decided to try and take the focus off her. “I hear you’re learning Earth Bending now, how’s that going?”

 

“Well…”

 

“He’s still trying to think about it like an Air Bender.” Toph entered the room on a loud note. “He needs to learn to stand his ground at take things like a rock!”

 

Amaya was grateful that Toph joined them; she knew she would take care of the elephant in the room. Toph walked right over and took her seat beside Amaya’s bed.

 

“Did you guys bring any food?” Amaya said.

 

“Of course we did.” Sokka said as he brought over a cup of soup to Amaya. Amaya took it from him and smiled. He smiled too as he took a step back.

 

It was quiet as Amaya drank. When she finished, Toph was the first to speak.

 

“Well Sokka, aren’t you going to ask her what she’s been up to? You haven’t stopped talking about her since I joined your group. I know you’re curious.”

 

Amaya looked up at Sokka and she thought she saw him starting to turn a little red.

 

“Well, of course I am, we’re all wondering what she’s been up to. Don’t make it seem like that’s all I’ve been talking about.”

 

“You have been talking about her a lot though.” Aang added. Sokka looked like he had just been deflated.

 

“You’re right, I know you’re all wondering about me.” Amaya said, taking the focus off Sokka. “So, I guess now’s a good time to tell you about my latest adventures.”

 

Amaya told them about training with the Titans and how she had pretty much mastered the light bending. Then she made up a story about how she traveled alone before winding up here in Ba Sing Se, leaving out the fact that she could control fire too. Then she finished with the fight she had with the boys.

 

Amaya was fascinated with the adventures her friends had been on since the last time she saw them. She listened intently as the four of them tried to tell her all at once. They must have talked for hours exchanging stories, when Amaya’s eyes started to get heavy.

 

Katara was the one to notice, and she rushed everyone out so Amaya could rest. Before she left, she told Amaya that she thought Amaya only needed another day of healing before she should try walking. Amaya thanked her, but then panicked. What if she wasn’t ready to walk? What if her leg re-broke as soon as she stepped on it? The thoughts haunted her mind until she fell asleep.

 

Amaya woke from a nightmare with a jolt. Her mind didn’t have time to retain it as it was immediately distracted by the pain in her leg. Amaya didn’t cry out, but she clenched her teeth as she tried to keep it still until the pain went away.

 

Once the pain was bearable, Amaya relaxed and stared at the ceiling. Katara wanted her to walk on her leg today… but how was she going to do that when she can’t even handle how much it hurts when it shakes.

 

Amaya sat up and slowly moved her leg over the side of the bed. Pain shot through her, but she bit her lip and kept moving. She set her foot down on the floor, but didn’t put any weight on it. She sat there for a while. She wondered where Katara was. She had never woken up before Katara came in before. Amaya couldn’t even check to see what time it was. The sun was shining through her window, but that didn’t tell her much.

 

There were no sounds coming from the other side of the door. As far as Amaya could tell, no one was up. Amaya needed to go to the bathroom. She looked down at the other end of the room and saw a second door. No one had come in or out of it since she got there. _It must be a bathroom,_ she thought. She leaned forward and put her weight on her good foot. It felt weird too, since she hadn’t used it in a few days. She stood on it, and kept her balance by holding onto the bed.

 

Then Katara and Toph walked though the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Katara asked rushing over to her.

 

“Um… trying to get to the bathroom…” Amaya said, realizing she was stuck.

 

Katara put her head under one of Amaya’s arms. Toph did the same with the other. Their height differences made it difficult for Amaya to balance between them, but they managed to make it to the bathroom. They sat Amaya on the toilet and left the room.

 

“Let us know when you’re done.” Toph said before they closed the door.

 

Once Amaya got back to her bed, Katara did another healing session on her leg. Toph told Amaya that the boys were out putting up flyers to help look for Appa. Amaya didn’t even know he was missing.

 

“You guys lost Appa?”

 

“We didn’t lose him, he was stolen.” Katara corrected.

 

“These Sand Bender guys came out of nowhere and stole him right out from under us.” Toph explained.

 

“That’s horrible!” Amaya couldn’t believe someone would just take him like that.

 

“Yeah, Aang is pretty shaken up by it. He misses him a lot.” Katara said as she finished up.

 

“I bet.”

 

“You’re all done now. Want to try and make it across the room?”

 

Amaya’s worry showed on her face. She couldn’t even make it completely off the bed half an hour ago.

Katara laughed, “It’s alright, I’ll help you.” She took Amaya’s arm as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It wasn’t until she was standing up that she realized there was no more pain. She put half her weight on her good foot and her other half on Katara.

 

Amaya set her foot down, but she held onto Katara as she hoped with her good foot. She knew that was cheating, so she tried putting more weight on her foot. Amaya braced herself for pain as she slowly shifted her weight. Once she thought her weight was evenly spread, she took another step. Katara held her tight incase Amaya’s leg gave out. Amaya closed her eyes until her good foot touched the floor again. She opened her eyes and smiled. She did it. Before she celebrated though, she took another one, and another one. Until she was fully walking on her own. When they reached the other side of the room, Katara and Amaya squealed with glee and Amaya gave her a hug. Then the boys came barging through the door.

 

“Are you guys okay? We heard screaming.” Sokka said. They were looking at the bed but no one was there.

 

“We’re fine.” Amaya said, still smiling.

 

The boys jumped when they saw her on the other side of the room.

 

            “How did you get over there?”

 

            “I walked!” Amaya said taking a step towards them. It was still a little shaky, but she managed to keep her balance.

 

            Sokka was the first one to reach her; ready to catch her if she fell, but Amaya steadied herself and decided she should probably just stand there.

 

            “She’s doing so much better you guys,” Katara told them, “ I think she’s healed completely.”

 

            “That’s great!” Aang said. Sokka was still watching her; worried she still might fall and hurt herself again.

 

            “We’re going out to set up more posters for Appa.” Aang continued.

 

            “Good idea,” Katara said, “We’ll join you. You want to come Amaya?”

 

            Amaya thought the exercise was just what she needed. “Yeah, let’s go!”

 

            Sokka walked with her until she reached the door. Amaya didn’t want him babying her, but she knew she was still getting used to walking on her leg again, so she enjoyed his company. She took his hand so they could walk together more naturally.

 

            “So, Sokka, met any other girls since I last saw you?” Amaya wanted the walk to feel as casual as possible.

 

            “There was Uai,” Sokka said after thinking for a bit, “but she turned out to be a moon spirit, so that didn’t really work out.”

 

            “Oh.” Amaya could tell he was still hurt. “Any others?”

 

            “I’m kinda with Suki. She’s from an Earth Bending village, we had to leave her behind though.”

 

            “Well, at least she didn’t turn into the moon, maybe you’ll see her again.”

 

            “Yeah, I sure hope so.”

 

            Sokka and Amaya walked around for what felt like hours. When they ran out of posters, they headed back to the house. Amaya had just sat down to dinner with them when Katara burst through the front door.

 

“Guys! You’ll never guess who else is here.”

 

“Suki?”

 

“No, Zuko.”

 

Amaya looked around at everyone’s faces. They were all surprised, horrified, and Katara looked like she wanted to walk right back out and go fight him. Amaya was instantly uncomfortable. She considered Zuko a friend of hers now; she didn’t want to be caught in the middle if they fought.

 

“Let’s go get him!” Sokka said.

 

“No, wait.” Amaya held up her hand. “Katara, did he see you?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Then, he doesn’t know you’re here either. I think you guys should leave him alone fore now. You came here to tell the king about something right?”

 

“The Solar Eclipse.”

 

“Right, so I would forget about Zuko right now, and finish what you came here to do in the first place.”

 

“You’re right.” Sokka said, relaxing. They turned to Katara until she agreed she’d wait and joined them for dinner.

 

The next morning, Amaya left, but not before she said goodbye in person. The group wished she’d stay, but they knew they couldn’t make her. After a lot of hugs and goodbyes, Amaya left Ba Sing Se in search of her next adventure.


End file.
